


Stolen Feathers

by JingoisticMusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingoisticMusician/pseuds/JingoisticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry to those of you who don't understand the reference. There is only one person who should understand it, because it was written for them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to those of you who don't understand the reference. There is only one person who should understand it, because it was written for them.

There are specks of orange scattered around the room, pieces of the boy now laid out on the bed. He's uneasy, shifting every now and then with the onset of nightmares, things only he can see in his restless sleep. It hurts to see him like this, to know that there isn't much that will help him past the darkness. There are a few moments in silence in which the soft specks of orange are gathered and examined. They are feathers, each glowing a faint orange in the darkness of the room. Each is precious and coveted, stowed away in a treasure box.

Just as the last of the feathers fall there's a piercing cry, and the boy is sitting up, looking around wildly. He does not have long to cry before he is pulled into strong arms, kisses pressed over the faint glow of his hair. He's shushed before more tears fall, lulled by the soft hum thrumming forth. A few second later there's singing to accompany the light kisses, soft touches meant to keep him calm.

"Shh, Shh, Don't worry I'm here.  
Don't let your troubled dreams keep you awake.  
Shush, sweet love, I'll keep your fears away." 

Fingers are stroking through the ruff, carefully brushing up against the warm skin beneath. There's a brief pause while yet more kisses are placed to the orange boy's face, stopping the faint trails of gold sliding down his cheeks. He's calming down, taloned fingers continuing to grip and threaten to tear skin. Not that there's any mind to it. 

"There's no need to shed any tears,  
Know that you're safe right here.  
I won't let a single thing hurt you." 

He's stopped crying completely and now he's looking up, eyes glinting like molten gold. His lips are parted, asking, pleading for kisses, and kisses are what he gets. Soft, careful kisses. Things to melt away the tense muscles of his body. His wings are unfurled, trembling in the still room. Before long they're curving inward, trapping two in a globe of gold and orange. The singing picks up again, interrupted by the kisses being pressed to the face of an angel.

"Just trust me, I'll keep my word.  
I'll never let another fear worry your mind,  
I love you, Pretty Bird." 

The last words draw a half laugh from the boy, followed by yet more kisses. Before long he's laid back down on the bed, wings spread out like spilled gold on the sheets. He's whispering soft words, running his fingers slowly through hair streaked with gray. His murmuring encourages more kisses, and then there's a spark lit in the sparse darkness. His body is glowing bright while careful fingers wander along it, drawing happy coos and sighs from him. This is all he's needed to calm himself. The steady touch of a lover, and the comfort that came with it. 

And to think this all started with a handful of stolen feathers.


	2. Whispered Secrets

He's sitting on the bed, running his talons along the bedspread. He can't seem to look up, to assert himself at all. There's a moment of hesitation before he's speaking, words going by so fast his tongue slips up and trips his speech together.

"I don't know where to start. I'm sorry Bro. I didn't know it was this bad, and I..I screwed up real fucking bad..I know I shouldn't have, I knew what was gunna happen, and I did it anyway. I'm such a fucking idiot."

He's cut off right in the middle, and flinches when gloved hands descend to cup his cheeks, almost as if recoiling from being hit. His actions earn a distressed click, and then there are lips pressing to his forehead. Gently, carefully positions are swapped and he finds himself enveloped in strong arms, apologies shushed away. The action pulls a few tears from him, and he's surprised when he's not told to cry. Instead he is just held by the steady body of Bro, rocked every now and then while he cries.

"Hey, we all have secrets, Birdy. No need to apologize for keeping one to yourself." Yet more kisses are rained down upon the weeping bird, and slowly, quietly the tears subside. He looks up to the man holding him, murmuring faintly at him. The words have no meaning really, mumbles of thanks, relief. That is all he needs to feel. 

"Since we're sharin' secrets, I might as well tell you some of mine." 

"No, it's okay. You don't have to." He scatters kisses to the man's cheeks, murmuring once again. Despite it all he speaks again anyway, voice rumbling enough to vibrate through the bird's bones. 

"My name is Chevy Ignatius, Birdy. Whenever there was a car fire I'd get accused for it." 

There's a moment of silence and then it's broken by laughter. He can't believe it. There's just wonder and amusement in his voice, equal parts disbelief and shock. Before long the laughter quiets down and eyes glittering in the light look up to meet those of an orange almost as bright as his feathers. Shades are never worn when it's just the two together. They prefer to be able to see each other, without the sheen of plastic to hide their emotions. 

"..Another secret of mine.." Now he's stroking his feathers, fingers shaking. With fear? Who knows. It makes the bird boy tense up, worry in his eyes while he makes the other look at him. What secret is so bad that it makes a man as strong as he tremble like a child? He doesn't have time to speak before the other is speaking again, words hanging in the air like thick ropes of fire. 

"I love you." 

A single moment of shocked silence and then they're both enveloped by the bird's wings. He says nothing, but shows his feelings through touch. His fingers move over the firm body of the man beneath him, lips finding and landing upon every single inch of skin available. There's a smile on both of their faces now, eyes locked on each other. They've never been happier, or felt safer than they were now. In each others arms. 

With a room full of whispered secrets.


	3. Catch The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny drabble.

"John, John. Stop acting like an idiot." Dave's words are fond, and he watches John moving back and forth, hanging upside down from the top rung of the bunk bed. Dave never uses the bunk bed, but it's in here to humor John. Who is still continuing to swing back and forth like a monkey. He just laughs again when Dave tells him to get down, finally dropping down from the top bar. When he lands he makes a muffled "Mph." And then pops up to launch himself at the orange sprite, who promptly squawks at him, wings flapping in mock indignation.

"Quit acting like a little kid." He manages to get out before John laughs again and shoots away from him. "Dave, I bet five bucks you can't catch me!" And with that the game is on. John is zipping around the house like a little whirlwind and Dave is following him, occasionally getting close enough to just barely grasp at John before he's off again. It's touch and go for a few minutes before Dave manages to pull John in, cawing in pleased triumph. 

John, of course, complains about it. But his complaints are muffled by the Sprite's ruff (and kisses.) "Where's my money? Pay up, Egbert else you're gunna be my hostage for the next five hours." John thinks over the pros and cons, fingers absently stroking through soft feathers. On one hand he could lose five dollars and get away. On the other.."I'll stay here for five hours," He piped up, laughing again at Dave's exasperated sigh. John, always the difficult one.

With John in tow, Dave retreats back to his nest, curling himself around John once he's gotten there. John doesn't fight it and only snuggles into the sprite, fingers gently running over his tail and along his arms. Not once has he ever questioned Dave on his appearance, and Dave is grateful for it. "Are you going to try and tuck feathers into my hair again?" John mumbles after a few moments of calm silence. "Nah, not today." Dave replies, cooing faintly at John. 

He mimics the sound, finally laying his head down against Dave's chest. All of his running managed to tire him out more than he expected, and he doesn't have a chance to tell the sprite that he's tired. He's already wrapping him up in his wings, chin nestled among a mop of wild black hair. "Go to sleep already, nerd. The five hours will pass faster." 

John's laugh is tired, but he still manages a kiss for the sprite before eventually dozing off in his arms. For Dave it's always an accomplishment when he manages to catch the wind.


End file.
